seaclanfandomcom-20200214-history
Beesting
Beesting Beesting is a blind she-cat with a pale pelt and blue eyes. Origanal Series Shining Stars Beekit is first seen born to Riverblossem along with Saberkit and Thornkit. While an apprentice, her, her brothers, Skypaw and Adderpaw recive a dream from StarClan that they do not understand. It is said that Beepaw is doing terrific in her training when CinderClan attacks. She fights Cinderstar ferociously but is blinded by her. Swifteye tells Saberpaw that she will live, but never see again. She decides to become a medicine cat apprentice and earns the name of Beesting. She begs Eaglestar that she go into the CinderClan battle, remembering the prohecy. Eventually, her, Saberclaw, Thornfoot, Skyfire and Adderpaw kill Cinderstar. Horizon Beesting first appears mumbling to Saberstar that they do not need to sneak around like kits when he leads them to talk to them about a new prophecy. Beesting offers that she and Swifteye will go to the MoonTree, but Saberstar says no one else can know about StarClan's problems. In a battle with CinderClan, a red streak appears across the sky. Beesting tells Saberstar that she thinks StarClan is dying. Beesting explains to the rest of the prophecy cats that she believes another force is killing StarClan. She tells the group that though she is blind, she can see StarClan. She is later at a medicine cat meeting herself, as Swifteye has died. Frogfoot, the CinderClan medicine cat, attacks her and a battle ensues. SeaClan and TreeClan warriors come to rescue them. Beesting is terrified when Frogfoot tells her that Darkheart lives on through CinderClan. Beesting rushes to the MoonTree to talk to StarClan. She appears later and tells the group that Darkpaw, a young CinderClan apprentice, is Darkheart's son. Beesting sniffs Adderheart, and lets him into the group. Beesting figures out that one of Saberstar's kits are part of a prophecy, "The dark river and glow of ice will save us all" StormClouds Beesting tells Saberstar the prophecy, claiming that Darkstream is the dark river and one of his kits are the glow of ice. Beesting, Skyfire and Adderheart travel to CinderClan to ask Darkstream about Darkheart. He claims to know nothing about him. Beesting later goes to the MoonTree. She asks Nightowl who the glow of ice is, but he won't tell. Owlstar is about to, when all of a sudden all Beesting can see is the red streak. Beesting gains the ability to see from StarClan to watch a battle between BreezeClan and SeaClan. She sees the sunlight glow on Yellowpaw's pelt, revealing him to be the glow of ice. Gray Dawn Beesting realizes that Darkheart has broken the barrier and entered StarClan. She painics at Saberstar. She travels to CinderClan again to talk to Darkstream who finally reveals that Darkheart is in the dark forest. Beesting tells Eaglestar that StarClan is safe with Yellowfrost and Darkstream, but Eaglestar tells her that the two must defeat Cinderstar and Darkheart in battle. Beesting gets a new apprentice in Cloverpaw. Beesting also introduces Darkstream and Yellowfrost at a gathering. Dark Air Beesting and Cloverpaw help Mapleleaf give birth to Stormkit and Leafkit. Beesting then asks Yellowfrost into the medicine den, where she asks him of the seacave. StarClan had shown him the sea cave, which is underwater and where leaders give their lives back to StarClan. Fallen Hero Beesting brings Yellowfrost to the MoonTree to recive his nine lives. Eaglestar tells her to never lose faith in StarClan. Beesting later reveals how much she misses Saberstar, and what a noble leader he was. In the Destiny Series Moonlight Beesting is shown to be grumpy at Cloverpool's moppiness. She tells Oriolewing to help her battle train. Beesting tells Yellowstar that she thinks Cloverpool and Stormpaw went to help StormClan. Yellowstar said he worried that they might have. She goes to the MoonTree. When she goes there, she says how much she wishes she could see what the MoonTree looked like. She meets Nightowl, who she vents to. An orange cat appears who says he can help her. Broken Shadows In the prolouge, it reveals that the orange cat is Scorchfur. He tells her that he will give her the ability to see again. He says that StarClan has never helped her though they had the power. She disagrees, but when Scorchfur gives her sight she agrees to take it. With her sight, beesting finds she is not using her other senses as much. She tries to hide her sight fronm other cats, not wanting them to know what happened. Beesting startrs to feel like she has power, and starts acting rude towards other cats. Beesting dreams she is in a new landscape with Cloverpool. Scorchfur pits them againest each other, but Beesting refuses to fight. Scorchfur takes a way her vision and attacks her, but Cloverpool defeats him. Frozen Storm Beesting is very upset about Cloverpool's death. Forest of Darkness Beesting is said to be worried for her new apprentice Lillypaw after what happened to Cloverpool. She tries to heal Stormclaw, who was gravely injured. Beesting goes to take care of Icestar after she is injured and is stunned there is no scent on her. Suddenly she is attacked out of thin air. Stormclaw is too, and Beesting passes out. She wakes up in the dark forest, where she challenges Scorchfur who was bothering Stormclaw. She is furious at Scorchfur, saying she does not want to be part of the dark forest. Suddenly they are surronded by StormClan cats, but Eaglestar comes and leads them away. She shows them a prophecy from Brightstar, who says "The stars cannot reach until the heart is strong". Beesting tries to comfort Stormclaw later, who is worried about his warrior status. She later helps mapleleaf give birth to another kit, Swiftkit. Troubled Past Beesting decides to go to the MoonTree. SeaClan is driven from their territory, and Beesting helps an injured Yellowstar to the cave by the sea to live in for now. Adderheart tells the Clan he is confident Yellowstar will lead again, and asks Beesting if he will. beesting answers that she doesn't know. Beesting decides she needs help to heal Stormclaw, or he will never walk again. She asks Scorchfur, who warns her StarClan will never look at her the same again. The next morning Stormclaw is completely healed, and everyone thinks Besting pulled off a miricle. Beesting later dreams of Brightstar hissing at Scorchfur for healing Stormclaw, which he tells her Beesting asked him to do it. Stormclaw finds out, and is mad at Beesting. He explains he would rather die an honorable warrior than be touched by a dark forest cat. Beesting is living with so much guilt, and Lillypaw tells her that Brightstar told him in a dream he is SeaClan's true medicine cat now. She takes him to the sea and names him Lillyscorch, and runs away, claiming if she dies no one would care anyways. In the Star Power '''Series: '''Destruction Beesting is seen in the prolouge spying in StormClan territory. Gingertail and Bladewhisker notice her, but no not recgonize her. Lillyscorch explains Beesting has been gone for four moons and SeaClan was still stuck living in the cave. Stormclaw later asks Lillyscorch to explain to him the whole story of what happened with Beesting. He starts off telling him about how Scorchfur saved him, but he already knew that. Lillyscorch then explains how Beesting ran off. Flaming Ashes Lillyflight feels weird being in the medicine den at the SeaClan camp, as he had never been in it without Beesting. Secrets Saberstar feels sorry for Lillyflight in StarClan because of Beesting. When Stormclaw tells Leaf-Fall that he feels responsible for StormClan, Lillyflight is angry at Beesting for ruining him. Black Haze Beesting and Stormclaw's visit to the Dark Forest is mentioned when Swiftpaw tells Lillyflight his meeting with Brightstar. Lillyflight later sighs at the thought of Beesting, saddened that he is far too young to be a full medicine cat himself. Hazelfeather has a dream where she sees Beesting with Scorchfur, and says that she loves him. After Scorchfur is killed in battle, Beesting gives birth to their daughter, named Gingerkit, to Smallstep, telling him that she cannot keep her. Lillyflight later wonders if the relationship between Beesting and Scorchfur was why t him her dream. ormclaw, after Hazelfeather tells him her dream. Ragged Flight Hazelfeather's mind whirls at the thought of Beesting mothering Gingertail. Later, Stormclaw and Lillyflight tell her about the prophecy about Swiftpaw that Stormclaw and Beesting got, moons ago. Ominous Winds Lillyflight thinks that he expected to see Beesting in the final battle against StormClan. Scorchfur gets angry at Eaglestar and Redclaw, saying that he had to turn to Cinderstar's side to save Beesting. Redclaw says that Beesting was useless. Lillyflight feels bad for the way Beesting is being talked about in StarClan. Lillyflight stands up for Beesting, saying that he loves her. Beesting shows up in the midst of the battle, with her sight. Eaglestar tells Beesting to kill Scorchfur. Cloverpool arrives, angered at Eaglestar. Beesting defends Redclaw's accusations for her healing Stormclaw. She calls Lillyflight Lillyscorch, not knowing his new name. Beesting begs Eaglestar to let her help kill StormClan, with the backing of Cloverpool and Lillyflight. Eaglestar lets Beesting fight, because she is alive, unlike Scorchfur and Cloverpool. Lillyflight is impressed at her fighting ability. As Gingertail is about to attack Hazelfeather, Beesting leaps onto Gingertail, and they fight. Beesting tells Gingertail that she is her mother, but she says that her parents were Smallstep and Harestar. Beesting is about to kill Gingertail when she rips open her throat. As Beesting is dying, she talks to Swiftpaw, asking him if he was the link to StarClan. Beesting tells Lillyflight that she wants to name him Lillyflight, but he tells her that StarClan already granted him that name, after she left. Beesting dies, saying it is time for StarClan to judge her. Swiftpaw shudders at the thought that he brought Beesting there.